


Don't Deal With The Little Devil

by Kurei16



Series: Summer Camping Had Me A Blast [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Love, M/M, Puppy Love, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: As an exception, Jacob hates someone. The younger counselor volunteer that's mean to everyone. But Jacob can't stand that! So he will get to know Tom better and he will make it all Tom's problem.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Thomas Harada/Jacob Flores
Series: Summer Camping Had Me A Blast [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213886





	Don't Deal With The Little Devil

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I just drop out of nowhere, post new ocs and vanish. Sorry.
> 
> I'm planning this to be a bunch of short one shots just like I did with Osmosis Jones. This one is a bit chaotic since I wrote it for myself at first but I still hope you'll enjoy!

In general Jacob was known for being a nice guy. He was. He liked people, he liked helping people, he was always cheerful and optimistic. Even if he didn't like someone at first he could always find a good thing about this person and focus on it. Everyone loved him, the meaning of his life was to make as many friends as possible and it was very difficult, if not impossible, for Jacob to hate someone (and vice versa).

That's why it was such a big thing when Jacob and the younger counselor helper started constantly getting on each other's nerves.

It was funny, for Jacob's friends and other camp kids, to watch. Jacob and Thomas constantly pulled silly, little pranks on each other. In no time it got them a "Tom and Jerry" nickname and they delivered as much amusement to the whole camp as the cartoon could.

Jacob wouldn't have any problem with Tom if he wasn't so apathetic all the time. It was as if he was forced to be there, even though everyone knew he's a volunteer. He made sure no one would get seriously injured during the day and didn't care at all over that. To add to that he was just mean. To everyone. He'd tell the attendees that whatever they made is ugly, that they're stupid, annoying, they should grow up and all the other things. He acted like he knew everything and was who knows how old when in reality he was only 3 years older than most of the kids in the camp. Even the main counselor was calling him a kid constantly!

Jacob tried to find that one positive thing to hold onto in all that Tom did. He stalked the older teen around the camp when the other kids were swimming but Tom did literally nothing. He just got to his room and listened to music. He didn't even come outside to the sun, he just shut himself inside and spent there so much time Jacob got bored and left.

The moment it changed was when Jacob noticed something unusual.

Sometimes, when Thomas was alone and unbothered, he sat somewhere quiet and just looked at the sky or at his hands. And he looked deeply sad. Or, when they were all gathered by the campfire and singing, roasting marshmallows or having Miss Laurie telling them scary stories, Jacob would sometimes turn towards Tom. The older teen seemed a bit detached, a bit off and especially as if he wanted to disappear.

Jacob wondered if maybe Thomas just had some problems with crowds. He went to group therapy a while ago, some of the other kids had those problems too before joining his group. But then volunteering to a camp in the middle of the summer seemed so illogical to Jacob.

So he decided to start hanging out around Thomas more.

It wasn’t difficult. After all Thomas was around almost all the time. In the cafeteria, during the daily activities, even sometimes during the free time, when Miss Laurie asked him to do some work around. And it drived Thomas crazy.

“Isn’t that heavy?” Jacob stood by Thomas and observed how the older teen struggled with a bag of dirt. Tom was tall but skinny, pale, he looked like he could break in half if he tried to move the bag one step further.

“As you can see,” snarled Tom. “So get lost before I’ll drop it on you.”

“I just wonder why didn’t you ask anyone for help. Some of us would gladly do so.”

“As if a kid like you could even lift one of those bags.” Thomas looked at Jacob sceptically and the younger boy answered with a cheeky smile.

“We could bet, if you don’t believe I could.”

For a second Thomas was considering it before dropping the bag.

“If I win you leave me alone.”

“Hmm… okay. For a week. And if I win you buy me ice cream next time we’re in the town.”

Thomas squinted, pouted and groaned.

“Deal.”

Jacob didn’t wait. He made a squat, grabbed the bag and lifted it. It looked so easy Thomas was surprised for a moment.

“Wait- it doesn’t count, you have to get it to the garden!”

“Oh sure.” Jacob turned and started walking, with Tom following him. “You know, I went to a karate school for a long time. They teach a lot about lifting heavy stuff.”

Thomas blinked and frowned again.

“You’re cheating, you didn’t tell me about it before!”

“You didn’t ask.” Jacob sent a bright smile toward the older teen.

Once they arrived at a small garden Miss Laurie took care of during the summer Jacob put down the bag. He brushed his hands against the sweatpants shorts he wore and looked at still abashed but defeated Thomas.

“Was that all?”

“What does it matter to you?”

“Oh, I just wanna help you, you’re gonna get some serious contusion if you keep lifting stuff like that and it’s gonna put Miss Laurie in a difficult situation.”

The fact that he may be a reason for the counselor’s worries seemed to speak to Tom better than anything else.

“There's a few more,” he huffed.

“Awesome, we’ll do it in no time.”

Jacob started walking back to the warehouse. Tom quickly followed him, with an unhappy expression.

“Oh, by the way?” Jacob smiled in a cheeky way once again when they were about to lift the second bag, this time together. “I stopped doing Karate a while ago. But I'm training box now!”

“What?! So you played me?!”

“Hehe, I like cookie ice creams.”


End file.
